High rates of HIV infection among adolescents in sub-Saharan Africa have been well documented. Despite the impact of HIV on this age group, and the efficacy of HIV voluntary counseling and testing (VCT), most adolescents do not know their HIV serostatus. One of the few studies that examined adolescents' use of VCT in East Africa revealed that they often involve family members and other sources of social support in their VCT process. This study builds upon these previous findings to assess if the current model of VCT provision, which largely ignores the role of the family in young people's lives, is the most appropriate strategy for adolescents in Zambia. In this study we seek to learn if there are suitable ways to incorporate sources of social sup- port, such as family members, into youth's VCT experiences. Specific aims are to: 1) characterize the individual, relational and environmental factors which influence adolescents' intentions to seek VCT; 2) identify the types of social support that adolescents rely upon when seeking VCT, disclosing their HIV serostatus and accessing post- test services; and 3) assess the psychological, social and economic impact that disclosure of HIV serostatus has on family members of adolescents. A cross-sectional design using qualitative and quantitative methods will be used to answer the study aims. For aim 1, a community survey among a representative sample of 16 to 19 year olds will be conducted. For aims 2 and 3, in-depth interviews will be held with adolescents who have received VCT and their family members to whom they have disclosed their HIV serostatus. Study findings will contribute to HIV prevention efforts among youth by using a theoretical framework that extends beyond the individual to include families.